usmudrfandomcom-20200213-history
USMUDR 4 - 06/12/2013 (Third Trial)
20:01:35 Monoleo Mastermind: This is an announcement. 20:01:46 Monoleo Mastermind: All students GET TO THE FUCKING ELEVATOR. 20:02:18 Mizuki: *she rolled her eyes, closing her door with a thunk, making her way to the elevator with a grin on her face* 20:02:29 Keiko: Keiko slides out of her room and dashes straight for the elevator 20:02:45 | Edited 20:02:50 Keiko: "LET'S FUCKING DO THIS" 20:02:46 Nobu: *Nobu leaves her room, quietly shutting her door behind her before she walks to the elevator, stepping in* 20:02:48 Mizuki: Now... it's my time to shine! 20:02:56 Nobu: Hello friends 20:03:14 Mizuki: Are you ready sweetie? *Turns to Keiko with an impish grin* 20:04:04 Trevor: Trevor strides into the elevator, standing next to Nobu. "I am fucking ready for this." 20:04:14 | Edited 20:04:25 Keiko: She nods "YES" and grabs Mizuki's hand 20:04:41 Nobu: Are you? I feel like I could have had a glass of water first 20:04:43 Mizuki: *She squeezes Keiko's hand lightly* 20:04:59 Gem & Ini: "Gemalli. It's time." "....." "I promise you, Gem. I can do this. We can do this. Just have faith in me." "....." "Let's go." When the time came, the twins appeared at the elevator. Or rather, Inirgo and his ghost. Gemalli was pale, lacking light or color. He hadn't seem to have eaten or slept well during the whole tribulation. But even so, even at his weakest state.. He still held onto Inirgo and onto his hand. Inirgo gripped it tightly as he led his brother to the elevator. He didn't expect for his brother to say anything, and he didn't need to. It was his time to remain silent, and that was okay. It was okay to be sad. But it wasn't okay to remain like this, lest not without justice. And that was exactly what Inirgo had planned on bringing. 20:05:30 Monoleo Mastermind: *The elevator descends* 20:05:38 Mizuki: *She turned to Ini* Hey, are you ready to end this partner? 20:07:50 Keiko: She mutters to herself "I will not faint this time, I will not faint this time, I will not faint this time...." she continues muttering this to herself 20:08:35 | Edited 20:08:42 Mizuki: *She rubs Keiko's shoulder* You won't, you got me here... 20:09:05 Gem & Ini: Inirgo nodded to Mizuki. "We can do this. Everyone else.. Everyone's counting on us!" 20:09:11 Gem & Ini: "We have to bring the light back!" 20:09:12 Monoleo Mastermind: *The elevator opens.* 20:09:27 Monoleo Mastermind: I'm not counting on any of you shits you're a bunch of pricks. 20:09:32 Nobu: *She steps out the elevator, making her way to her podium, smiling gently* 20:09:38 Mizuki: *Mizuki hops over to her stand* 20:09:40 Gem & Ini: "Ah." a sound escaped Inirgo as it opened. Time to shine indeed. 20:10:05 Gem & Ini: Inirgo and Gemalli made their way to the stands. Gem weakly grabbed onto the podium. Hold habits certainly die hard. 20:10:22 Zeo (Edi-dangan: Ryan): *Gently pretends felix was there the entire time but not really but yes and he walks to his podium not saying a word because he's now apparently invisible woops* 20:10:32 Trevor: Trevor walks into his podium. Everyone else seemed far too full of themselves. Which one was going to declare themselves saviour today. 20:10:40 Gem & Ini: Inirgo looked to the rest of the.. The last of the living class, his cape whipping behind him. 20:11:02 Keiko: Keiko shuffles to her podium, trying to keep her cool from having to be in this familiar environment that she really didn't like, she knew somebody was gonna go today and it was gonna be somebody she didn't wanna lose either way 20:11:30 Gem & Ini: Gemalli looked over to the sort-of-exisiting-but-apparently-invisible Felix. Just a glimpse of him, maybe, could help brighten himself up. 20:12:03 Monoleo Mastermind: Okay you little shits. 20:12:08 Monoleo Mastermind: TRIAL START. 20:12:58 Nobu: Our dearly departed master Rin was found in Chiku's talent room 20:13:56 Trevor: But it's obvious that isn't where he died. 20:14:00 Gem & Ini: Inirgo spoke up. "He was brutally murdered, or rather, tortured, and strung up in Chiku's room. There's also a giant mess of blood in front of Trevor's room." 20:14:22 Mizuki: So... it's clear that whoever took him there has a sick sense of humor. *She tapped her foot, crossing her arms* 20:14:26 Trevor: My room lock is broken too if anyone bothered to investigate 20:15:00 Gem & Ini: "Whoever also did this had a tremendous amount of strength and cleanliness." 20:15:08 Nobu: Cleanliness how?? 20:15:20 Trevor: Cleanliness? 20:16:16 Mizuki: *She turns to Ini, letting him perform his part, like the performer he was* 20:16:48 Gem & Ini: Inirgo nodded. "It's odd, isn't it, how there's a giant stain of blood in front of your room, but the body somehow ended up in Chiku's room? The bag that we found was enough to fit a body in there.." Inirgo said the last sentence with care, even though he could side-see his brother grimacing. ".. And when we arrived to the scene there was not a drop of blood nor evidence depciting a murder taking place there." 20:17:01 Gem & Ini: "Rin's jaw was broken, his body was beaten, but not even a DROP leaked down." 20:17:02 Trevor: So it was clean? 20:17:16 Gem & Ini: "Regardless of whether he was hanged up like meat." 20:17:18 Gem & Ini: Inirgo nodded. 20:17:31 Trevor: BWAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA OH GOD YOU GUYS KILL ME. 20:17:37 Gem & Ini: "Chiku's room was spotless. Which is a great contrast to the stain at your doorstep." 20:17:40 Mizuki: Chiku's Talent room was clean... 20:17:46 Nobu: I doubt the murderer slapped the body around Chiku's Talent room 20:18:01 Mizuki: The mess in front of your room isn't mister fedora. 20:18:10 Trevor: Wowee I wonder why. 20:18:27 Mizuki: So that implies someone else was involved, maybe more than two... 20:18:29 Gem & Ini: "Exactly my point, Nobu." 20:18:41 Nobu: So then, cleanliness has nothing to do with it 20:18:41 Gem & Ini: And then Inirgo nodded at Mizuki's statement. 20:18:58 Nobu: No murderer in their right mind would roll a body around the room 20:19:06 Gem & Ini: "Cleanliness has everything to do with it. If I may, could I lay down what I believe happened that night?" 20:19:10 Trevor: An idiot could have strung up the body and not left a drop. 20:19:38 Trevor: So Nobu is right. Cleanliness is irrelevant 20:19:43 Mizuki: Someone in a panic might though. 20:19:59 Nobu: Ah yes, please lets hear 20:20:13 Nobu: Someone in a panic wouldn'thave strung up a body 20:20:37 Trevor: Someone in a panic would have just dumped him where he was. This was so obviously planned. 20:20:53 Gem & Ini: "Trevor, if I please may?" 20:21:01 Mizuki: Exactly my point, we can at least establish that whoever did this killed with intent. 20:21:03 Gem & Ini: Inirgo cleared his throat. 20:21:13 Mizuki: *Waits to hear what Ini has to say* 20:21:28 Trevor: Ah go on, entertain me. 20:28:20 Gem & Ini: "What I suspected to have happened is as such.. Gem and I were speaking with Rin until Trevor asked to be alone with him. Rin complied, and this went along with Trevor. They both walked to his room, to which there was an altercation and Trevor had beaten Rin to a pulp and found a way to stab him, thus killing him. This would explain the pool of blood at the door and the fact that Trevor's lock was broken. The amount of force it took to kill Rin could've smashed his lock. However, Trevor isn't stupid." Inirgo looked at him dead in the eye. "The Mastermind wouldn't be so stupid." "So he enlisted in help, which we will define as X. X was loyal to Trevor, wouldn't question him. X agreed to help with setting up the body and throw the suspicion off of Trevor, to save his sorry greasy ass from execution. But alas, Trevor just LOVES being in control." Inirgo slammed a hand onto the beam. "So Trevor forces Gemalli to take the body in a bag and drop it there. Trevor orders X, who has a stupid amount of strenght, to snap Rin's jaw in half! Trevor wants to make a message clear, that if you dare even SPEAK low about him, he will make your life a living hell." "So X then takes Rin's body and sets it up. Strings it up on the wall, like pure undiginified meat. But the thing is, the sole reason as to why Trevor couldn't be capable of doing it all, is because he's a worthless prat. Trevor can't lift a body on his own, Trevor can't make a crime scene on his own without making a bloody mess like he did in front of his own door, like a sobbing little baby. So he had X do it for him. He had X soil their hands, dress Rin up, and set the show to be displayed. The contrast proves clear; The cleanliness, the accuracy, the fact that Trevor can't even withstand Keiko ramming into him; Trevor's a weak little boy! There was absolutely no way he could've done this on his own." 20:29:16 Gem & Ini: "The ropes in your room don't lie, Trevor. Either you did it or you were a worthless accomplice. Either way, you're involved." 20:29:27 Trevor: Hm. 20:29:32 Trevor: Interesting. 20:29:35 Gem & Ini: "And you dragged someone down to the pits of hell to satisfy your needs." 20:29:46 Trevor: But I am no cowardly little boy, Inigro. 20:29:59 Mizuki: *Rolls her eyes* Yeah right... 20:30:08 Trevor: So I am here. Fighting my corner. 20:30:14 Trevor: Fucking come at me, bro. 20:30:26 Nobu: Master Trevor, please 20:30:29 Gem & Ini: His eyes narrowed. "So then come up with a counter-argument then." 20:30:37 Gem & Ini: "Come at me, then." 20:30:43 Gem & Ini: "You pitiful little slime." 20:30:51 Nobu: It's an interesting theory, but I don't think that's how the door was broken 20:30:58 Trevor: Neither do I. 20:31:02 Mizuki: I should add that, I pretty much agree 100% with Ini's statement... 20:31:16 Trevor: Inis statement speaks some truth but... 20:31:20 Trevor: There's some 20:31:33 Gem & Ini: "The door lock? Is that it? Then how would someone go about explaining that?" 20:31:45 Trevor: Rin was a strong boy. 20:31:48 Nobu: You said there was rope in master Trevors room, correct? 20:32:15 Gem & Ini: Inirgo looked to Trevor. "Strong or not, it didn't stop the gashes and bruising you left on his face that Gemalli had to heal." 20:32:25 Gem & Ini: "Regardless, yes, Nobu. We did find rope. Don't you remember?" 20:32:33 Nobu: Yes, yes 20:32:41 Nobu: I'd just think, surely Rin was tied up? 20:32:55 Gem & Ini: "In Chiku's room, yeah. That was the whole thing." 20:33:17 Nobu: No, I mean in Trevor's room 20:33:22 Trevor: No. In /my/ room. 20:33:35 Gem & Ini: "Trevor you're not a parrot. Don't insult birds." 20:33:44 Gem & Ini: "Nobu, please continue." 20:33:46 Trevor: Coo coo. 20:33:51 Nobu: Huehuehue, imagine master Trevor as a parrot... 20:33:59 Mizuki: *Nods* I think I see where this is going... 20:34:01 Trevor: I think I'd be a pigeon. 20:34:05 Nobu: Ahem, if he were tied up in Trevor's room 20:34:12 Gem & Ini: Inirgo looked to Mizuki, then back to Nobu. 20:34:18 Nobu: He would be in one place for supposedly Trevor to beat up 20:34:19 Gem & Ini: What were they going on about? 20:34:32 Nobu: I wouldn't think that'd be against the door, but surely on the ground? 20:34:46 Gem & Ini: "Then how would you explain the giant mess of blood?" 20:34:55 Gem & Ini: "It isn't past Trevor to begin slugging him right then and there." 20:35:00 Nobu: Has it come across your mind that Rin might have escaped? 20:35:12 Trevor: Rin was strong. 20:35:16 Nobu: Trevor made a very pointing comment 20:35:26 Nobu: Ah, thank you for repeating, master 20:35:28 Gem & Ini: "Truth be told, it didn't even come across my mind that something like that would happen." 20:35:35 Gem & Ini: Inirgo shrugged. 20:35:40 Mizuki: But strong enough to break rope? 20:35:48 Trevor: He did it already, remember. 20:35:53 Trevor: Chikus trial. 20:35:57 Gem & Ini: "If Rin was strong enough to break rope, then he would be able to overpower whoever killed him." 20:36:07 Nobu: Or break the door? 20:36:23 Gem & Ini: "Unless there was more than one person on him." 20:36:49 Gem & Ini: "Okay, so.." Inirgo closed his eyes. 20:36:51 Mizuki: So the accomplice was in the room too! Perhaps as a backup! 20:37:00 Gem & Ini: "I get what you're trying to say." 20:37:07 Gem & Ini: "Trevor leads Rin to the room, traps him." 20:37:19 Gem & Ini: "He breaks out and escapes, only to meet his demise when he leaves the door." 20:37:41 Nobu: Yes, that would happen to be my take on the situation 20:37:55 Gem & Ini: "So that just alters the beginning of my theory, but not the whole of it." 20:38:09 Gem & Ini: "So then.. Who met with Rin at the door?" 20:38:19 Gem & Ini: "Who has an alibi at the time?" 20:38:25 Nobu: Ah, I do 20:38:30 Mizuki: Here's what I think, if you'll let me talk. 20:38:35 Gem & Ini: "Go ahead, Mizuki." 20:38:40 Nobu: Oh, okay 20:42:04 Mizuki: *She folded her arms trying to picture the situation in her mind before waving her finger as she begun to put the pieces together* Rin... was pretty badly damaged by Trevor, who had tied him up, with the intent to kill him on his own. Then, Rin managed to escape from the trap, and bolted for the door. He then turned quickly, both to make sure the door was shut and that Trevor wasn't in pursuit. That was his fatal error... From behind, Trevors accomplice saw this as an opportunity and jammed the knife right in the back of the neck, to efficiently end the whole ordeal. 20:42:18 Trevor: Hmmmmm. 20:42:29 Gem & Ini: "!!!" 20:42:34 Nobu: I like the sound of that! 20:42:44 Gem & Ini: "That sounds on the spot. Way to go, Mizuki." 20:43:01 Mizuki: *She stands proudly, giggling* Not bad huh! 20:43:14 Gem & Ini: Inirgo nodded. 20:43:32 Mizuki: Somewhere in that time, the lock to Trevor’s room broke. 20:43:33 Trevor: *muttered* Someones a spoiled princess. 20:43:41 Trevor: OH MAYBE HE LOCKED IT. 20:43:46 Trevor: HMMMMMM. 20:44:15 Gem & Ini: "If what you want to assume that Rin was strong enough to break rope, then he sure as hell could break a lock." 20:44:28 Gem & Ini: "But as strong as anyone is, everyone is weak to a surprise attack." 20:44:36 Trevor: MAYBE OH JUST MAYBE HE THOUGHT TO LOCK THE FUCKING DOOR 20:44:40 Gem & Ini: "Which is exactly the knife in the neck implies." 20:44:50 Trevor: The knife was in his head, darling 20:44:59 Mizuki: Shut up Trevor we get it, you're a smart alec. 20:45:03 Gem & Ini: "Base of head, neck, whatever." 20:45:07 Nobu: The back of his head 20:45:22 Nobu: Which is very important 20:45:28 Gem & Ini: "True, true." 20:46:06 Gem & Ini: "But then instead of whining like a baby, maybe you can elaborate on what you're trying to say, Trevor?" 20:46:13 Gem & Ini: "Instead of screaming like an infant for his toy?" 20:46:16 Trevor: Shut up Mizuki, we get it your think you're the big cheese 20:46:17 Gem & Ini: "what about locking the door?" 20:46:35 Nobu: I wish there were seats at these trials 20:46:46 Trevor: Instead of acting like you're a high shit LOOK AT THE EVIDENCE HOLY FUCK. 20:47:15 Trevor: The lock was broken. 20:47:19 Trevor: He got out. 20:47:24 Gem & Ini: "Instead of adding noise, maybe you can contribute like a person with a 5 IQ." The snark slipped out of Gemalli. 20:47:48 Trevor: Also there was no one waiting for him outside you dense shit. 20:48:13 Nobu: That's true, if there was someone outside, the wound would be in Rin's forehead 20:48:42 Gem & Ini: "Funny! Instead of offering what ifs, maybe you can string up a concrete situation instead!" 20:48:42 | Edited 20:49:06 Gem & Ini: "Unless you're incapable of producing anything other than noise, Trevor!" 20:48:48 Gem & Ini: Inigro threw his hands in the air. 20:48:52 Mizuki: Remember, I said that Rin might have turned around, to ensure that Trevor wasn't following him. 20:49:03 Mizuki: Thus the knife to the back of the head. 20:49:41 Trevor: I'm throwing the answers at you. 20:50:25 Gem & Ini: "Like a child! Sentences, form sentences! A situation! Not just- OH IT WAS LOCKED. OH YOU'RE DUMB. LOOK AT THE EVIDENCE." 20:50:36 Gem & Ini: "Can you somehow manage to explain a theory?" 20:50:41 Nobu: The killer was for sure that Rin would not escape 20:50:53 Nobu: Setting a person up outside the door is stupid 20:51:25 Nobu: What if someone walked down the corridor? and x was just standing outside the door with a knife? 20:51:29 Gem & Ini: "Unless it was the guard the door. Maybe Trevor was being careful." 20:51:40 Nobu: As I said previously 20:52:02 Nobu: Master Trevor. Careful. 20:52:26 Nobu: The second person was in the room 20:52:39 Gem & Ini: "If he was the Master- Well... I guess it would be contradicting to what I said earlier." 20:52:41 Nobu: Rin got out, they ran after, stab, blood 20:52:42 Gem & Ini: "Maybe.." 20:52:47 Gem & Ini: "Yeah, that happened." 20:53:02 Mizuki: *She nods* That is a possibility too. 20:53:07 Gem & Ini: "And the only one who could be in the room is Trevor." 20:53:09 Gem & Ini: "Or X." 20:53:26 Nobu: Or.........Trevor AND X 20:53:36 Nobu: As I said prior 20:53:39 Trevor: FUCKING PLOT TWIST RIGHT THERE. 20:53:45 Mizuki: Exactly, there's nothing to say two people weren't in the room. 20:53:49 Nobu: What says to you that x couldn't have entered the room? 20:53:51 Gem & Ini: Inirgo nodded. 20:53:54 Nobu: Thankyou, mistress Mizuki 20:55:12 Mizuki: Ok, so that makes more sense then what I suggested before, i'll conceed. 20:55:19 Nobu: Rin was beaten up, escaped, killer ran after him out the room and delievered the final blow 20:55:30 Nobu: *She grins* Or at least that's how I see it 20:55:31 Gem & Ini: "Okay then." 20:55:34 Trevor: Okay we've established this. 20:55:37 Trevor: Moving on. 20:55:39 Gem & Ini: "So if we have that established." 20:55:42 Trevor: The bag. 20:55:47 Nobu: The bag?? 20:55:52 Trevor: I know of it. 20:55:56 Gem & Ini: "What about it, Trevor?" 20:55:58 Nobu: You do? 20:55:58 Trevor: I've seen it before..l 20:56:01 Trevor: I 20:56:20 Trevor: I've seen it on one of you. 20:56:30 Nobu: *She leans over the bar, eyes wide, grin creeping up her face* Interesting 20:56:42 Gem & Ini: "Really now? Who did you see it on?" 20:56:44 Mizuki: On who...? 20:56:47 Gem & Ini: If he dare even implied his brother.. 20:57:14 Nobu: If I remember correctly, it's a sports bag? 20:57:21 Nobu: *She looks to Mizuki* 20:57:37 Mizuki: *She rolled her eyes* Oh here we go... 20:57:54 Nobu: Oh, please take no offence mistress Mizuki! 20:58:19 Nobu: I'm just laying cards on the table 20:58:22 Mizuki: It's fine, it's fine, whatever. 20:58:34 Gem & Ini: At this point it didn't surprise Inirgo. Monoleo could've utilized anyone in the damned room at this point. 20:58:34 Trevor: What? Sad we're ruining your fun? 20:58:46 Mizuki: No, not at all acctually. 20:58:50 Trevor: So its a sports bag. 20:58:55 Mizuki: *She grinned* 20:59:00 Trevor: Mizuki does sports. 20:59:05 Nobu: Do you have an alibi, mistress Mizuki?? 20:59:38 Mizuki: I don't actually, at the time of the murder I was alone in my room. 20:59:52 Gem & Ini: "Oh for crying- Right, like Mizuki would have the physique or strengh to load up a body like that!" 20:59:57 Gem & Ini: "Look at her! She's pint-sized, no offense." 21:00:03 Gem & Ini: "She can't heave a body up!" 21:00:11 Mizuki: *She grits her teeth* None taken... 21:00:13 | Edited 21:00:22 Gem & Ini: "She's shorter than Rin! She can't drive a knife in his skull!" 21:00:38 Nobu: It could have been thrown? 21:00:44 Gem & Ini: "Not unless Rin was like 'oh hey you wanna kill me cool beans let me just stoop down for you' " 21:01:12 Gem & Ini: "There's no way at all that she could've thrown a knife with that accuracy. Rin would've dodged or knocked it away, given his strength and height." 21:01:12 Trevor: I'm 5'1 and you're all accusing me. 21:01:41 Mizuki: We're not acctually, if you were paying attention we're accusing someone else of stabbing Rin in the back of the head. 21:01:45 Nobu: *She pats Trevor's head* so petite 21:02:04 Mizuki: We're just accusing you of beating him up and organising most of this. 21:02:24 Nobu: Someone could have been experienced in throwing such things? 21:02:48 Trevor: I played rpgs. 21:02:57 Gem & Ini: "...." 21:03:11 Gem & Ini: Inirgo tossed out the question more as a curiousity if anything. 21:03:11 Trevor: Nobu is innocent. 21:03:22 Gem & Ini: "You did say that you're well-versed in many different things." 21:03:22 Trevor: Don't you fucking dare. 21:03:27 Gem & Ini: "Not to mention you wrassled a bear." 21:03:30 Trevor: Don't. 21:03:32 Mizuki: Now that you mention it... 21:03:33 Nobu: Someone like me?? 21:03:33 Trevor: Even. 21:03:39 Trevor: Fucking. 21:03:42 Trevor: Dare. 21:03:43 Nobu: Why would a maid be throwing knives? 21:03:56 Mizuki: *Slams her hand on the desk* 21:03:58 Mizuki: I see... 21:04:01 Gem & Ini: "A maid is skilled with their hands and their physique. You're the tallest out of all of us." 21:04:05 Mizuki: It's all making sense now! 21:04:06 Gem & Ini: "You could easily outmatch Rin." 21:04:21 Nobu: Oh no, please don't make fun of my height.........I'm very sensitive you know 21:04:29 Gem & Ini: "And most of all.. You wouldn't dare to turn down a request from Trevor, would you?" 21:04:29 Trevor: NOBU DIDNT DO JACK SHIT SHUT THE FUCK UP. 21:04:34 Mizuki: You all remember right! Rin had a sleepwalking phase! 21:04:41 Trevor: SHUT UP. 21:04:49 Gem & Ini: "After all, Trevor's most loyal partner and friend is you!" 21:04:51 Mizuki: He mentioned something in that time... about Nobu being a trained killer! 21:04:54 Nobu: I couldn't have done it. I have an alibi 21:05:02 Gem & Ini: "Of /course/ he'd enlist you and use you like garbage!" 21:05:04 Gem & Ini: "what alibi?" 21:05:10 Mizuki: Surely, a trained killer knows how to throw kn- alibi? 21:05:14 Nobu: I was masturbating 21:05:18 Mizuki: But... 21:05:18 Trevor: Nobu is the only person who treats me like a human 21:05:28 Mizuki: *she pinches the bridge of her nose* 21:05:30 Mizuki: Um... 21:05:33 Gem & Ini: "Too bad you don't treat her with respect." 21:05:37 Mizuki: Can anyone prove that? 21:05:38 Gem & Ini: Inirgo looked to Nobu, unphased. 21:05:44 Trevor: Oh yes because you're there all the time. 21:05:50 Gem & Ini: "Pleausring yourself or not, no one can confirm that." 21:06:14 Nobu: I hope there was no one to prove it 21:06:18 Gem & Ini: "Gem's told me he was busy getting third base when in fact he was off getting himself drunk once." 21:06:29 Mizuki: Then no one saw it so your alibi is, to be fair, shitty. 21:06:31 Gem & Ini: "Ghh.." Gem looked to Inirgo. "Why would you mention that time...?" 21:06:35 Gem & Ini: "Sorry, brother." 21:06:56 Nobu: Oh well, I gave my view 21:06:59 Gem & Ini: "But regardless, your alibi isn't concrete." 21:07:15 Mizuki: So you could have quite easily been involved... 21:07:15 Gem & Ini: "It could easily be a cover-up, and seeing how Mr. Mastermind over there is getting all worked up.." 21:07:25 Gem & Ini: "It's safe to assume that you did have implications in this murder." 21:07:59 Mizuki: And getting back to what I was saying before, you are a trained killer, if what Rin said in his sleepwalks is true... so you could very well know how to throw knives! 21:08:04 Trevor: Nobu. Is. Innocent. 21:08:10 Gem & Ini: "Prove it, Trevor." 21:08:14 Trevor: I DID IT. 21:08:15 Nobu: Trained killer?! How silly 21:08:28 Trevor: NOBU DIDNT DO JACK SHIT IT WAS ALL /ME/. 21:08:34 Gem & Ini: "Bullshit. You're only 5' 1"! " 21:08:40 Gem & Ini: Inirgo grinned now. 21:08:47 Gem & Ini: "you were just covering your ass all the while ago!" 21:08:50 Trevor: IT WAS ME IT WAS ME IM GUILTY. 21:08:50 Mizuki: Can you prove it was you? 21:08:56 Gem & Ini: "Come on, then! Prove it!" 21:09:03 Mizuki: Give us decisive evidence that it was you. 21:09:10 Mizuki: And maybe we'll believe you. 21:09:14 Gem & Ini: "Can you prove you did it without breaking the game, Mastermind?" 21:09:15 Trevor: Well I didn't want to die but now you're accusing my best friend. 21:09:22 Gem & Ini: "Otherwise it'll all go to Nobu." 21:09:42 Nobu: Ohhhhh no 21:09:45 Mizuki: It's Nobu or bust Trevor. *She points to Trevor* Make your fucking choice... 21:10:01 Gem & Ini: "If it was her, she dies. If it wasn't her, then we all die." 21:10:20 Gem & Ini: "Either way, she's going to pass on, and you're still going to live a worthless existence without her." 21:10:24 Gem & Ini: "This is what you get, Mastermind." 21:10:25 Trevor: I called Rin to my talent room. 21:11:07 Trevor: And I asked Nobu to tie him up. 21:11:27 Trevor: She stood there while I beat him, I stamped hisnjaw and snapped it. 21:11:52 Trevor: And then he ran so I grabbed the knife I had in my room and threw it. 21:12:00 Trevor: I'm a godmod, I get what I want. 21:12:14 Trevor: So it hit him. 21:12:15 Gem & Ini: "Except this." Inirgo narrowed his eyes. 21:12:23 Gem & Ini: "this is what you meant, wasn't it, Trevor?" 21:12:30 Keiko: Keiko shook her head "I fucking knew it...." 21:12:31 Gem & Ini: "When I challenged you... You always get what you want." 21:12:42 Trevor: The knife hit him in the back of the head. 21:12:46 Trevor: And he died. 21:12:49 Gem & Ini: "But what you want most, believe it or not, is not yourself." 21:12:50 Nobu: *She watches them all bickering* 21:12:56 Gem & Ini: "What you want most is /Nobu/." 21:12:56 Trevor: And Nobu dealt with the body. 21:13:02 Trevor: That's what fucking happened. 21:13:02 Gem & Ini: "You /want/ us to all vote for you." 21:13:09 Gem & Ini: "You /want/ us to all die, except for her." 21:13:12 Gem & Ini: "You /want/ her to live." 21:13:16 Trevor: SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP. 21:13:21 Gem & Ini: "That's how you'll win, isn't it?" 21:13:24 Gem & Ini: "That's it!" 21:13:28 Gem & Ini: Inirgo began to laugh. 21:13:33 Mizuki: *She grins, getting excited* This is it... this is it! 21:13:33 Trevor: YOURE ALL FUCKING WORTHLESS SHE'S THE ONLY ONE WHO DESERVES TO EXIST 21:13:48 Trevor: I HADNT BEEN HERE FIVE MINUTES AND YOU WERE ON ME LIKE A PACK OF WOLVES 21:13:52 Nobu: I'm glad you take happiness in the situation, master Inirgo 21:14:01 Gem & Ini: "Wow, and to think you almost caught me." 21:14:05 Mizuki: Trevor... 21:14:09 Trevor: FUCK YOU ALL ILL KILL EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU 21:14:15 Gem & Ini: "But alas, Trevor. The one thing you should never do.. Is challenge a magician." 21:14:23 Trevor: Please... She's all I have. 21:14:24 Mizuki: We wouldn't have done that to you if you weren't nasty to us. 21:14:31 Gem & Ini: "Especially after what you've done to my brother." Inirgo's voice held no emotion, only malice. 21:14:34 Mizuki: You've only got yourself to blame for all this. 21:14:45 Trevor: YOU NEVER LISTENED TO ME 21:14:53 Trevor: YOURE ACCUSING ME OF THIS 21:15:14 Trevor: YOU TOLD ME I WAS WRONG TO BE MAD AT RIN FOR TALKING SHIT ABOUT MY DAUGHTER 21:15:32 Trevor: YOU CALL ME AND ASSHOLE WHEN THE TRUTH IS YOURE ALL FUCKING WORSE 21:15:33 Mizuki: I never said it was wrong! I said you shouldn't fucking punch him you dolt! 21:15:36 Gem & Ini: "You use people like garbage, you treat people like worms.. You insulted my Yuki, and you broke my brother." 21:15:48 Trevor: YOU JUST WANT TO BE THE BIG SHOT SO YOULL CONTROL ANYTHING 21:15:48 Gem & Ini: "You bloodied Rin, and now you had Nobu involved." 21:15:49 Nobu: Master Trevor has treated me as nothing less than a princess 21:16:02 Trevor: YOU SHOULD BE THE GODMODS HERE, NOT ME 21:16:09 Gem & Ini: "This is exactly what you deserve, and my only apology is to Nobu for having to be put through this." 21:16:19 Mizuki: TREVOR! *She slams her hands on the table* 21:16:20 Nobu: "Put thought this" being death? 21:16:28 Nobu: Thank you for your pity, master 21:16:33 Trevor: DONT ACT LIKE YOU DONT KNOW IT 21:16:42 Trevor: Nobu... 21:16:47 Trevor: I'm sorry love. 21:16:52 Trevor: I wanted you to go home. 21:17:04 Nobu: You're not sorry 21:17:13 Nobu: Or at least, you shouldn't be 21:17:17 Nobu: *She smiles gently* 21:17:30 Gem & Ini: "Monoleo. I vote Nobu as the murderer." Inirgo's voice rang loud and clear. 21:17:42 Nobu: *Her voice booms across the room* EXCUSE ME 21:17:49 Keiko: "you know what Trevor, you're a piece of shit, I don't even know why I wanted to be your fucking friend, all you ever do is manipulate people, godmod or not....YOU'RE A PIECE A SHIT AND YOU DON'T FUCKING DESERVE FRIENDS, WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO FUCKING DIE, FUCKING DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" she grips her hair tightly, sobbing "why did I keep coming back to you? why? YOU WANNA FUCKING KNOW WHY? BECAUSE FOR THE FIRST TIME IN MY LIFE I THOUGHT I HAD A FRIEND BUT YOU'RE JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE, YOU'RE LIKE MY OLD FRIEND MIDORI YOU LITTLE BITCH" 21:17:58 Trevor: ..... 21:18:04 Trevor: Nobu please. 21:18:09 Trevor: Tell them it was me. 21:18:13 Trevor: You can go home. 21:18:44 Nobu: *She stands tall, looming above them with her bulging eyes watching them and quaint smile* 21:18:52 Mizuki: *She tries to keep herself together* 21:19:00 Nobu: Let me clear some things up 21:19:10 Nobu: Trevor was not the one to bash Rin's face in 21:19:24 Nobu: I was. I stomped on his face repeatedly as well as smashing it into a desk 21:19:42 Keiko: "now if you all don't mind" she sits on the ground "I'm gonna go back to being idle...." 21:19:42 Trevor: NOBU PLEASE 21:19:52 Gem & Ini: "..." Inirgo remained silent. 21:20:01 Trevor: DONT LET THOSE CONTROLLING SELF ABSORBED SHITS WIN 21:20:05 Mizuki: *She's starting to crack a little* Trevor... please... 21:20:24 Nobu: I was also the one to break his jaw. I put the toe of my foot in his mouth and stepped down 21:20:43 Gem & Ini: "Ghh..." Gemalli gagged. 21:21:05 Nobu: He escaped, ran out the room, I threw the knife, dragged him back 21:21:09 Nobu: I did everything 21:21:18 Keiko: "SHUT THE FUCK UP TREVOR" 21:21:21 Nobu: Master Trevor simply watched and ordered. 21:21:24 Trevor: YOU DONT GET TO ASK ME ANYTHING MIZUKI YOU SHOULD BE DYING HERE 21:21:32 Nobu: *She bows low* and I complied 21:21:34 Trevor: SHUT THE FUCK UP KEIKO. 21:21:37 Trevor: Nobu please 21:21:46 Trevor: Nobubu you can't die 21:21:50 Trevor: I need you 21:22:02 Trevor: *He's tearing up something awful here* 21:22:24 Nobu: Thank you for making what I had a little less lonely *She smiles gently* 21:22:28 Gem & Ini: "I can't... Why would..." Gemalli could only look down. 21:22:30 Keiko: "NO, NO I WON'T SHUT UP, I WON'T FOLLOW THE ORDERS OF A MANIPULATING BASTARD" 21:22:49 Mizuki: *Tears are running down her cheeks* Trevor... for once in my life, i'm going to apologise to you. I'm so sorry... I didn't want to do this either... 21:22:54 Nobu: It is however, my duty to my masters and mistresses to serve them the answer they wish for 21:22:56 Trevor: YOURE NOT SORRY 21:23:00 Mizuki: Nobu... was a friend to me too... 21:23:03 Mizuki: Is 21:23:04 Trevor: IF YOU WERE SORRY YOUD HAVE HELPED ME 21:23:05 Gem & Ini: "This is what you get, Mastermind. This is what happens when people associate with you. If you never would've been like this.. Maybe you wouldn't be crying." 21:23:16 Gem & Ini: Inirgo's voice, as dark as it seemed... Held a bit of regret. 21:23:19 Gem & Ini: It was bittersweet. 21:23:21 Gem & Ini: Nobu didn't have to die. 21:23:24 Mizuki: She looks at her hands, clenching her teeth. 21:23:27 Gem & Ini: But Trevor.. 21:23:27 Trevor: NONE OF YOU ARE WORTHY OF BEING HER FRIENDS YOURE CONDEMMING HER TO DEATH. 21:23:34 Mizuki: Then... 21:23:35 | Edited 21:23:47 Gem & Ini: "My vote still stands. I hold Nobu to be the murderer." 21:23:39 Mizuki: Kill me. 21:23:54 Keiko: "I haven't accused her yet have I?" 21:23:59 Keiko: "HAVE I?" 21:24:47 Monoleo Mastermind: Time to vote. 21:25:00 Nobu: It was nice to have "friends" 21:27:16 Keiko: "I just give up, you know what, every time I have to be in this shitty room it just takes away my will to live even more..." 21:27:45 Keiko: "I should have just stayed in the shadows when I came to this dump" 21:29:03 Keiko: "just be that one who nobody even knows exists, stayed the ignored piece of shit, the life I actually liked having" 21:29:09 Mizuki: I... I don't want to vote... 21:29:26 Keiko: "BUT HEY, I'M NOT GONNA BORE ALL YOU FUCKS WITH MY DUMB LIFE STORIES" 21:29:42 Trevor: I DID IT I VOTE FOR MYSELF 21:29:47 Keiko: "JUST FUCKING VOTE EVERYONE" 21:30:08 Monoleo Mastermind: That is not allowed Keiko. 21:30:15 Monoleo Mastermind: One vote, one person 21:30:16 Gem & Ini: "I vote for Nobu." Inirgo recited his vote yet again. 21:30:27 Mizuki: I'm not voting! 21:30:30 Mizuki: I can't! 21:30:39 Monoleo Mastermind: You must. 21:30:43 Gem & Ini: Inirgo looked to Mizuki." 21:30:44 Keiko: "no...I meant everybody should just vote...." 21:30:49 Monoleo Mastermind: Otherwise you will have broken the rules. 21:30:53 Gem & Ini: "If Trevor wins, we all die!" 21:31:05 Gem & Ini: "Do you want that, Mizuki? Do you?" 21:31:18 Gem & Ini: He looked at her with a desperate face. 21:31:34 Mizuki: No... I don't want you all to die. *She grimaces and looks to Nobu, then Keiko, then Ini* 21:31:35 Monoleo Mastermind: The current stands at 2 votes for Nobu, and one for Trevor. 21:31:38 Keiko: "I don't even care if I die anymore..." 21:31:46 Nobu: *She gives a melancholly smile* 21:31:52 Gem & Ini: Inirgo looked to Keiko. 21:31:57 Gem & Ini: "what about everyone else, then?!" 21:32:03 Gem & Ini: "Are you willing to throw away everyone else's life?!" 21:32:12 Keiko: "I want everyone else to live..." 21:32:13 Monoleo Mastermind: If you do not vote you will die. 21:32:26 Gem & Ini: "Keiko, please.." 21:32:27 Monoleo Mastermind: Regardless of whether you vote right or wrong. 21:32:32 Keiko: "but I guess I have to vote..." 21:32:45 Gem & Ini: "N-Nobu.. I vote Nobu.." Gemalli heaved out his vote. 21:33:05 Gem & Ini: "I-I'm sorry.. I really.. I really wish Trevor was the one who did it.." He grimaced. 21:34:00 Mizuki: I feel sick... *She collapses to her knees clutching her stomach* I couldn't do it after all... I couldn't hack it at being a detective... a warrior of truth... 21:34:15 Trevor: Nobu... 21:34:19 Nobu: Do not be sorry, it is a pleasure to serve my masters and mistresses 21:34:21 Mizuki: I couldn't just hold out... 21:34:23 Nobu: I only live to serve. 21:34:24 Gem & Ini: "Mizuki, you can do this. You've come so far, I'm so proud of you!" 21:34:25 Trevor: I ask you as your friend to do what's rightl 21:34:29 Mizuki: For a little bit longer... 21:34:39 Gem & Ini: Inirgo looked to Mizuki, worried. 21:34:43 Gem & Ini: "Mizuki!!" 21:34:44 Trevor: I love you. I will always love you. 21:34:48 Trevor: But do what's right. 21:35:06 Nobu: I need a direct order, master 21:35:16 Monoleo Mastermind: Mizuki vote. 21:35:18 Monoleo Mastermind: Now. 21:35:20 Keiko: Keiko leans on her podium and sobs "I want my dad....my bro....I just wanna go home....I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE" 21:35:31 Monoleo Mastermind: Keiko vote and you may live yer. 21:36:20 Trevor: Vote for the murderer, Nobu. 21:36:37 Trevor: I promise I'll make this up to you. 21:36:50 Mizuki: She rises to her feet... staggering. 21:36:51 Trevor: And we'll get married like we said, right? 21:36:53 Mizuki: No... 21:36:57 Mizuki: I get it now. 21:37:09 Nobu: I.... 21:37:10 Mizuki: Nobu! 21:37:13 Mizuki: He's right! 21:37:16 Nobu: Huh? 21:37:23 Mizuki: Do what you think is right! 21:37:28 Gem & Ini: "?" 21:37:29 Mizuki: But don't let him sway you! 21:37:37 Mizuki: He's controlling you! 21:37:38 Keiko: "be your own maid" 21:37:42 Mizuki: Just like he always has! 21:37:50 Trevor: I would never control my love. 21:38:05 Mizuki: He's using you to further his own gains! He might say that he loves you and he may do. 21:38:13 Nobu: *She looks slightly angry* 21:38:15 Nobu: *Woah emotion* 21:38:17 Mizuki: But. 21:38:22 Mizuki: If he loved you. 21:38:23 Nobu: Master Trevor has NEVER controlled me 21:38:31 Mizuki: Wouldn't he let you make your own decision? 21:38:40 Nobu: NEVER has he swayed my decicion! 21:38:54 Nobu: He has asked me to do things, orderered me and I have complied 21:39:29 Nobu: *She hits the button to vote for herself* 21:39:39 Trevor: I only wanted for her to be happy... 21:39:49 Mizuki: *She nods, sighing* Trevor... 21:39:52 Trevor: Nobu. Love. I'm so sorry. 21:39:53 Mizuki: If you wanted her to be happy. 21:39:56 Keiko: "he is a godmod, he gets what he wants...like a spoiled little princess, you're a maid who only lives to serve don't you see the connection there" 21:40:27 Mizuki: Then you wouldn't make her live with the knowledge of having killed her friends. Live for the rest of her days, with that on her shoulder. 21:40:32 Nobu: *Her hands are quaking* 21:40:35 Mizuki: *She hits the button for Nobu* 21:40:47 Monoleo Mastermind: Keiko vote. 21:40:54 Mizuki: Nobu... I'm really sorry... 21:40:59 Nobu: Do not be sorry 21:41:00 Gem & Ini: Inirgo nodded. 21:41:02 Trevor: You're not sorry. 21:41:09 Mizuki: I would have liked to have your tea one more time. 21:41:15 Gem & Ini: "No, Trevor, it is you who is not sorry." 21:41:18 Trevor: You only ever treated her like a maid. 21:41:19 Nobu: Master Trevor, I *She swallows* 21:41:25 Mizuki: And... that gift you gave me... 21:41:34 Mizuki: Nobu, i'll treasure it always... 21:41:36 Trevor: I made her tea, I treated her like nothing less than a princess. 21:41:37 Nobu: Master Trevor treated me as nothing less than a princess! 21:41:51 Nobu: He-....he kissed me! 21:42:00 Nobu: He showed me compassion *She's shaking* 21:42:14 Nobu: No one's ever cuddled me like that and wanted to! 21:42:17 Mizuki: I'll admit, I didn't treat you right Nobu. Trevor is right... I treated you horribly. And I can see that you two share a bond... 21:42:19 Mizuki: And... 21:42:20 Keiko: "a puppet master with his own marionette" she votes for Nobu "I'm sorry darling...." she tears up "I wanted to get out with you and be your friend outside of this hell we're living in" 21:42:50 Nobu: No one's ever.........No one... 21:42:54 Gem & Ini: "Nobu, I apoglozie. Both my brother and I were... Suspicious of you, from the start. But now, if only.. If somehow we could start over, then.. I hope the three of us could be friends." Inirgo spoke his side. 21:42:56 Nobu: *She's shaking, smiling gently* 21:42:58 Gem & Ini: "I'm sorry we didn't take the time to know you.." 21:43:13 Mizuki: That convinces me, that maybe Trevor isn't so bad after all... Maybe not a good person... but... 21:43:19 Gem & Ini: "And I'm sorry.. That you have to endure this..!!" 21:43:19 Gem & Ini: Inirgo looked down, his hand covering his face. 21:43:21 Gem & Ini: The words she spoke, it moved him. 21:43:29 Monoleo Mastermind: You have voted for Nobu. 21:43:39 Keiko: "everyone here....you've all been different, you've treated me like I was worth something...." 21:43:39 Monoleo Mastermind: I can reveal the murderer was in fact... 21:43:44 Gem & Ini: That she felt so much emotion... She didn't deserve this! 21:43:44 Gem & Ini: It was Trevor! He deserved all of it! 21:43:47 Monoleo Mastermind: Nobu. 21:43:50 Nobu: Master Trevor. *She walks to him, kissing his forehead gently* 21:43:56 Nobu: Behave, please 21:44:06 Gem & Ini: But this twisted game... It could only allow for one. 21:44:14 Keiko: She begins to cry and runs over to Nobu 21:44:21 Keiko: "Nobu...." 21:44:33 Trevor: Nobu.. love *he pulls her close, crying* 21:44:57 Nobu: *She strokes his hair, gently, whole body shaking* 21:45:08 Keiko: "N-Nobu?" 21:45:13 Trevor: I love you. I would have jumped at the chance to marry you. Don't hate me. 21:45:21 Keiko: She taps Nobu on the shoulder 21:45:22 Nobu: I would never hate you 21:45:37 Nobu: *She turns to Keiko, not letting go of Trevor* 21:45:52 Monoleo Mastermind: EVERYONE STEP AWAY FROM NOBU. 21:45:57 Keiko: She hugs the both of them 21:46:11 Mizuki: *She stands quietly, looking somewhat dazed* 21:46:27 Gem & Ini: Inirgo could only cover his mouth, trying to bottle his bitter pain. 21:46:32 Keiko: "Nobu no matter what has happened...I have always thought you were a beautiful person...I'm sorry if I have ever treated you like shit" 21:46:42 Nobu: Please step away 21:46:52 Gem & Ini: Gemalli had no words either. He was speechless, unable to feel anything but regret and sadness. 21:46:59 Trevor: Keiko don't you fucking dare you mean none of that. 21:47:01 Gem & Ini: "Godamnit..." He muttered only a curse. 21:47:02 Nobu: Thank you for your kind words, mistress 21:47:05 Mizuki: Keiko... dear... it's time. *She pulled Keiko back gently* 21:47:09 Trevor: I'm done with all you fuckers. 21:47:17 Keiko: "TREVOR SHUT UP" 21:47:24 Mizuki: Keiko... please... 21:47:24 Keiko: "WELL I'M DONE WITH YOU" 21:47:27 Trevor: Nobu, be happy. 21:47:28 Gem & Ini: ".. N-Nobu.." Gemalli spoke up. 21:47:32 Keiko: She steps away 21:47:33 Mizuki: Just let him say his piece. 21:47:35 Trevor: Don't let anyone hurt you again. 21:47:37 Mizuki: Let him speak. 21:47:48 Trevor: *He steps away, bowing to her* 21:47:53 Trevor: It has been an honour. 21:47:57 Gem & Ini: "Please rest peacefully.. Please... Be in peace. Don't be in pain.. You don't deserve any..." Was all he managed to say. 21:48:28 Nobu: *she reluctantly, slowly lets go of Trevor* 21:48:53 Monoleo Mastermind: When everyone has moved away chains grab Nobu's neck and she is dragged to the execution chamber. 21:49:17 Mizuki: *She watches, a plain look on her face* 21:49:22 Nobu: *She screams, grabbing at her neck wickedly as she's dragged away* 21:50:14 Gem & Ini: The twins both had a sharp intake of breath, but a couple of moments after, they both looked to each other and grimly nodded as they walked without a sound to the execution chamber, just like all the other times before. 21:51:37 Keiko: Keiko tugs her hair down, she tears up watching Nobu get pulled away. She really did think Nobu was a beautiful person and really did want to be her friend "I really wanted to be her friend...I meant what I said and I'm sticking to my words" 21:51:41 Monoleo Mastermind: She is strung above a large pot of water. It is slowly boiling. Slowly she is lowered down towards the pot and as it boils she is dropped in. After a few minutes of boiling the pot is allowed to cool. A thoroughly boiled Nobu can be seen floating at the top of the water. It is poured into a very large teacup and turns red. Tea time. 21:52:40 Trevor: *Trevor views execution in tears, before turning to the monoleo* 21:53:02 Gem & Ini: Both of the twins grimmaced at the sight that beheld them. 21:53:04 Mizuki: *Mizuki turns and walks for the stairs, without saying a word* 21:53:11 Trevor: You dirty motherfucker... 21:53:20 Trevor: I'll kill you. 21:53:37 Trevor: *with that he lunges, and attacks* 21:54:17 Gem & Ini: Inirgo was shaking, slightly, but was comforted with a hug from his brother. "You did it..." "... I wish I hadn't.." Silence. Then they boyh solemly walked back to the elevator. 21:54:32 Trevor: *He claws at the cat, screaming* YOU DIRTY MOTHERFUCKER I HOPE YOU DIE *over and over again* 21:55:04 | Edited 21:55:30 Mizuki: *She waits by the elevator, looking at the chaotic scene before her* 21:55:24 Keiko: Keiko stands, still staring, frozen in place 21:55:32 Monoleo Mastermind: The monoleo is torn to shreds. 21:56:03 Monoleo Mastermind: In the distance a giggle of "upupu~" can be heard. 21:57:03 Monoleo Mastermind: "It seems you have broken the rules..." 21:57:32 Keiko: "he's all around us..." she turns around slowly and walks for the elevator still gripping her hair 21:57:35 Monoleo Mastermind: A new monoleo appears from behimd the mysterious curtain in the back of the room. 21:57:44 Monoleo Mastermind: "Die." 21:57:48 Gem & Ini: "Oh no.." Inirgo looked back. 21:57:55 Keiko: she hears the word and looks back quickly 21:58:10 Gem & Ini: "?!" Gemalli looked to Trevor, and then to Monoleo. 21:58:14 Keiko: "TREVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR" she screams 21:58:37 Keiko: "NO, REMEMBER WHAT NOBU SAID" 21:58:46 Monoleo Mastermind: As the monoleo speaks her is speared by spikes. 21:59:10 Gem & Ini: "WHAT?!" Both of the twins shouted in shock. 21:59:12 Trevor: Fuck. You . all. 21:59:23 Trevor: *rip trevor* 21:59:25 Gem & Ini: They were wide-eyed, in pure disbelief... 21:59:30 Gem & Ini: H-How..? 21:59:47 Monoleo Mastermind: OKAY EVERYBODY OUT. 22:00:00 Mizuki: *Mizuki mutters from the elevator* Good riddance... you meme loving fuck... 22:00:06 Keiko: "a-ah...ahhhh....ha.......AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she drops to her knees in the elevator, screaming 22:00:35 Gem & Ini: "... Tch. Serves him right. No show or anything, just what he deserves.." Gemalli scoffed. 22:00:51 Gem & Ini: Inirgo nodded. 22:02:45 Keiko: Keiko toppled onto her side and was shaking violently "I....I just....I don't think I can do any of this anymore"